


They'll Never Know

by meliichii



Category: EXO (Band), Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Deer Baekhyun, Elf/Orge Relationship, Ghost Baekhyun, M/M, OT12 (EXO), Past Relationship(s), Shrek References, ShrekYeol - Freeform, Top Park Chanyeol, bottom shrek, dead baekhyun, elf chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliichii/pseuds/meliichii
Summary: Shrek was infatuated. His harsh but warm brown eyes, his fiery red hair that burnt like the sun, his deep voice that entranced all of his listeners. Chanyeol needs to escape, he will always be alone in his own mind. Shrek wants to save Chanyeol, like Chanyeol once saved Shrek
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol/Shrek (Shrek)





	1. Melting

Shrek fell on the cold, hard tiles of the school hall, his weight creating a horrifying boom of thunder that roared throughout the place at the hands of the compact titan that bellowed above him. Lord Farquaad’s sneering facade filled Shrek’s vision as the monster slowly but surely approached him, knuckles clenched and shaking, eyes filled with the fiery rage burning inside Farquaad’s shrivelled heart. Shrek shut his eyes tightly, preparing for the agony he associated with the hot punch he knew all too well. 

But the punch never came. 

“Stop! What the hell are you doing Farquaad?” 

Lord Farquaad’s hand dropped, his eyes widening like a full moon. Shrek examined the glorious giant that had come to his rescue. Locks of bright red hair framed the man’s skin, he towered above Farquaad, sternly staring at the bully with his deep brown eyes. Shrek found himself getting lost in them, sinking and becoming stuck, bathing even, in the warm, welcoming mud. The glistening metal pierced through the man’s ears was alluring, Shrek could feel himself being roped in already, he was attached to just the thought of the god-like creature.

“Chanyeol!” Lord Farquaad squeaked, the terror in his voice seeping through the layers of masks Farquaad piled on to hide his emotions. 

“Chanyeol…” Shrek lightly mouthed, indulging in the way the name smoothly rolled off his tongue, set free to dance in the air around him.

Compared to Chanyeol, Farquaad might as well have been an ant, scurrying helplessly only to inevitably be squashed by the anger coursing and pulsating through the leviathan’s body, swallowing him and all of those who bear to witness him whole. 

“Leave now. You wouldn’t want Fiona to know about this now, would you?” Chanyeol may have seemed calm through his words, but Shrek could feel the blazes grow as Farquaad sulked away, knowing what would become of him if he didn’t stop. 

The miniscule sound of the snake slithering shortly fell to silence. Chanyeol set his gaze on Farquaad’s small figure skulking to his class, shoulders tense, head hung low enough to set off his height at least by 10cm. 

Chanyeol’s figure turned to Shrek, the anger that once radiated off him like smoke, filling the idle hallways and choking Shrek’s throat melted into an air of compassion and concern. 

“Are you okay?” Smoothly melting, sweeter than ice cream on a hot day, Chanyeol’s tone had lost the harsh sternness that came along with the fiery rage that he had addressed Farquaad with and metamorphosed into a saccharine, silvery melody gracing the ears of the tall but helpless, viridescent ogre. The sea of mud that swirled in his eyes calmed as it became comforting and warm, the genuine concern the boy had shone through.

Chanyeol's hand delicately reached out to Shrek, offering the timid creature a safe haven. Shrek reached out his hand, grasping it tightly, feeling the rough calluses on the red head's otherwise soft and soothing hand. Shrek couldn't meet Chanyeol's eyes, instead settling on his ears.

Chanyeol's ears were big and rather pointed at the tip, sharp enough to cause what could be a papercut, though the blood would never match Chanyeol's hair. He must be an elf. 

Elves were notoriously mischievous, the ones who went to his school were often boisterous, always creating a ruckus often big enough to shake the school. Chanyeol, however, seemed quiet and reserved, unlike fellow elves, Chanyeol seemed kind. 

Chanyeol felt like home.

Chanyeol was strong enough to pull the ogre up, lifting him off the ground, lightening his heavy feeling of shame. 

Shrek felt heat rise to his cheeks, painting the khaki canvas a light pink 

"Thank you." Shrek was embarrassed, only managing the one small whisper, but Chanyeol seemed to be okay with that. 

The smile that then graced Chanyeol's usually blank face was gorgeous. His eyes lit up, putting the sun to shame only contrasted with the ivory gleam of the teeth that peeked through Chanyeol's velvety lips, of which the inferior sun reflected itself upon them.

"Next time you should stand up for yourself." Chanyeol didn't seem upset, instead he seemed rather concerned.

"I know you have it in you, I know that you're brave inside. You've just gotta let it out."

With that Chanyeol let go of Shrek's hand. He shuddered at the lost of Chanyeol's relieving warmth. 

Chanyeol turned on his foot, tossing his shining leather jacket over his shoulder in one smooth movement, and slowly strided away.

Shrek could only stare in infatuation.


	2. Sleuth

Donkey’s hooves tapped along the tiles lining the spacious cafeteria, the goofy jack’s limbs flung out in all directions, his pathway was terribly misplaced but his mind was blooming. Thought after thought spilled out of his mouth, telling tales of adventure, love and loss to his ogre companion. The ogre in question was reluctant to listen.

Rather than being captured by Donkey’s evergoing stories, Shrek had his mind on a boy with hair like fire and a scorching touch, a boy who wore the green giant’s heart on the rings he wore around his slender fingers. 

As the pair sat down, the wooden benches creaked under their weight, if you looked closely you could see them bend, fighting to stay together despite the forces tearing them apart. Shrek immediately searched, looking for the elf, like a pirate searching for treasure. 

Sitting in solitude, Chanyeol sat with headphones as black as obsidian and equally unknowable to the ogre. Shrek was unworthy of his handsome figure, the deepness of his eyes, the softness of his lips. 

But he still craved to know of Chanyeol's touch in a deeper way. 

Donkey quickly noticed Shrek's longing stares aimed at the tall boy, which may have been ironic considering Donkey's species, but Donkey was a sleuth when it came to emotions, uncovering secrets carefully hidden in locked briefcases, not meant for his eyes, but they still found their ways into his hooves. 

"Whatcha you looking at Shrekie?" Donkey playfully asked, a smile spreading across his face as he already knew the answer. Shrek jumped back in surprise, eyes widening as if he had seen a human. Bright blush blistered his cheeks, bellowing an ashamed "No!", loud enough to be heard by the whole cafeteria. 

Chanyeol was one of many who heard the exclamation, moving his headphones off his pointed ears, turning to look at the scene. The pencil that was once gripped tightly dropped from his hand. Shrek noticed Chanyeol's stare, feeling embarrassment flood his system, blackening his vision and clouding the clarity of his mind. 

Shrek did not notice the half smile that graced the features of Chanyeol's usually sullen face, nor did he notice the tiny breath of a chuckle that left the silence of his melodious mouth.


	3. Photograph

Chanyeol laid down, stretched over a couple chairs he lined up, listening to music. His drum stick bounced up and down, over and over again, lightly tapping, creating a rhythm over his toned thigh. 

Eyes shut tight, Chanyeol tried to drown it out. The fights, the screaming, the scars, the loss, the cold stone lining the dirt surrounding the body of the ghost that haunted his dreams. Tears used to be so well acquainted with the smoothness of his skin. 

The photo of him and a doe like boy fell to the ground, harshly clattering like dirty dishes. His dainty ears, curling like clockwork down to his tail, whisked away in fire.

Stop.

Chanyeol lurched his body off the chairs, head still hanging heavy, he opened the door and began his journey home. His strong shoulders contracted, cradling him in his own closed off embrace as he hid himself in the warmth of his leather jacket. Shaking, he reached his arm out slowly to hold the photo, rubbing his wet hands over the the other man in the photo.

“Baek.” He whispered.

The rain poured, urging him to let go with it, the clouds craved the release, the tears the boy used to cry were always heavy. No one could bring him back, reignite the fire that once rippled through his organs. 

As Chanyeol arrived in the heat of his own house, he let out a sigh, feeling his emotions leave him, just as he once learnt. 

Chanyeol built a brick wall around him after he passed, filling the cavities on daily inspections. A ritual built on loss and hurt. 

He never expected to find one in the shape of a certain ogre.


	4. Plan

It was later that night, accompanied by the twilight, the stars twinkling in the sky reminding him of the boy. Shrek was on the phone to Fiona, who despite the young woman being a princess, was brought close to Shrek as if they had been tied and roped together. Fiona was blessed by magnificent curse that brought green shimmers to her velvet skin, transforming the beautiful princess into what should have been a ferocious beast, but somehow the grace in her steps, eyes shining with glory, brought the love of the world to her huge, ogre feet. 

Like always, Shrek was telling Fiona about his dreams, whether it be heart racing future jobs or exciting adventures that only a human could partake in, Shrek knew he could always confide in his loyal companion.

The shimmering stars stayed with Shrek in a strange form of solitude as Shrek eagerly told Fiona about the encounter he had with the towering man who majestically saved him, capturing his heart in the process. Shrek recounted his stern eyes that only softened once Farquaad left, his bright red hair that could put the burning sun to shame and he even told her about the warmth of his hand as it grasped Shrek’s cool one. 

“Shrek, don’t forget you have maths on tomorrow.” Reminded Fiona. Shrek was confused as to why she ever brought that up, questioning her quickly after.

“Why does that matter Fiona? It’s just maths, what’s so special about that?” Questioning with a voice full of uncertainty, Shrek waited patiently for her answer only to be shocked to hear the response. 

“Did you seriously forget, Shrek?” Fiona retorted sarcastically, the laughter almost dripping from her voice like a melting ice cube. “Chanyeol is in your maths class.”

His mobile phone hit the ground, creating an earthquake tearing through the floor at the shock. His eyes widened, his jaw dropped. Shrek could feel his heart tearing through his gargantuan orge chest, he could see the blood staining the floor of his abode, seeping into his swamp.

Shrek could only imagine it. Sitting down next to him, gazing into those deep brown eyes as they turned to him, gracing him with their presence and a small but welcoming smile. He could imagine bumping hands while writing out equations, his huge ogre green hand cascading onto Chanyeol’s firm and comparatively small one. 

Shrek could imagine feeling his hot breath ghost over his face, fleetingly like a butterfly, as Chanyeol asked him about a formula that had fled from Shrek’s mind too as he kneeled down inside his head to the feets.

Almost like a rock was thrown aggressively into Shrek’s window, Fiona brought him out of his fantasies fasters than he fell in.

“Shrek, what are you going to do about it? You have to do something! This class could be your only chance to get close to him!” Fiona’s speech was frantic, hasty, she sounded like she was running a marathon.

It was then that Shrek decided what to do.


End file.
